Your Time Is Gonna Come
by Depps My Husband
Summary: One Shot. Jude's miserable. Tommy's lost. Jamie's happy. Speed wants to help. Sadie's disappointed. And Paegans... Paegan. What I think the season four opener should be like. What happens after Jude made her choice. It's a happy ending, so give it a shot.


**Your Time Is Gonna Come**

_Four minutes._ There was no way she could make it all the way across town. Not in four minutes. Not on foot. Not in a cab. There was no way. It was too late.

"Jude?" she heard called from behind her, but couldn't find the strength or energy to even look over her shoulder. Like it mattered. She knew who it was.

"What, Speed?" she asked in a tone so low she wasn't sure she had said anything.

His face showed sympathy, but Jude didn't see. She was too focused on the plane ticket in her hand. Actually, the time on the plane ticket that she held in her hand.

_Three minutes._

Speed took a seat beside her on the old piano bench. It was quite dusty, along with everything else in the old studio, but at the moment he didn't care. Jude needed a friend. She hadn't had any in a while now. Not since yesterday when she ran to Jamie. Not since she left Tommy's plane ticket stashed away on her desk at home. The only friend she had had turned to her boyfriend and her boss. Who was she supposed to talk to about how she felt now? She sure as hell couldn't tell Jamie she missed Tommy. She couldn't ask her best friend what to do in a time like this. She'd lose him.

"Dude, I'm here for you, ya know." Speed offered. He watched her head nod, but it wasn't good enough. "It's still not too late. Everyone sees it Jude. Everyone but Jamie. We know you miss Quincy."

_Two minutes._

Trying so hard before, she couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek. It was true. The only person she'd smiled around was Jamie, and that was to make him happy. To not get him upset with her for really wanting the one guy he never wanted her to be with. Sure, at first she did believe it was Jamie. She was so sure, but ever since she woke up this morning, she was in a state of total regret. In less than a minute, Tom Quincy would yet again, leave the country, and again, she didn't know when or if he was coming home.

Putting his arm around her, he let Jude silently cry into his chest. "This is only day two. If you're already like this, you need to do something about it before it really _is_ too late." Jude shook her head while breaking away from his hold, and Speed couldn't do nothing but shake his too. Standing up he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you decide… I'll be right there with you. Promise."

She sniffed, but looked up at him, then back down to her watch. "It's already too late." Standing up herself, she continued, "Tommy's plane just took off thirty seconds ago."

And the broken girl made her way past Speed. She walked through the crowded studio space and out the door. Regret never stung so bad. Regret never made such a mark. Not in her heart.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

It wasn't so lonely. His wasn't the only car in the parking lot, however, he could have been the only one in his car. It wasn't a clear picture to tell. The stormy weather clouds covered the moon and stars, not leaving much light to illuminate the airport parking lot. _She didn't show up._

Being smart, he found a spot to park so he could watch every single person walk through the gates to the airport, and out of the hundreds, possibly thousands, Jude Harrison, was not one of them. Did he come off sounding too desperate saying he would do anything for her? Should he have left it at it didn't matter? He told her he loved her. Words he hadn't spoken to a girl in five years. Not when he meant it at least.

The dial on his radio switched from 2:59 to 3:00 and the longing to keep waiting for her slowly wore off. _She wasn't showing up._

Starting the car he put his seatbelt back on and turned the volume up on the radio. Karma was on. He couldn't even catch that much of a break to hear her on the radio. Who knows? Maybe he would never catch a break to hear her sing ever again.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

Loud, annoying, and uncalled for ringing from the telephone rang throughout Jude's ears as she stumbled out of her bedroom in search of the house phone. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she made her way down the stairs just as the machine picked up and her father's voice announced how they weren't home but to leave a message, and seconds after that Sadie's voice came through the speaker.

"Jude? Dad? It's Sadie, pick up the—"

"Hello." Jude answered in a sleepy voice.

"Jude? What are you doing sleeping at this hour?"

Looking for the time, she wasn't exactly sure which hour Sadie was talking about. "Sadie, it's barely eight in the morning. It's summer, I don't have a job, you really expect me to wake up this early."

A small laugh was heard on Sadie's end of the line. "Sorry." She chuckled, "I gotta get used to this time difference thing."

"Ughh," Jude sighed while taking a seat on the couch.

"So." Sadie began, "You went for Jamie didn't you?"

Stuttering, "How… How did you?"

"Jude, if you went off to Thailand, would you really be answering our house phone?" Sadie pointed out. "Now… I don't think I'm alone in this when I say I'm surprised _Jamie's_ the one in your heart, am I?"

Letting out a deep exhale, Jude shook her head back and forth before laying down on the couch. "Sadie… what if, _hypothetically,_ I told you I made a huge mistake?"

"Then, _hypothetically,_ I would tell you to fix it before it's too late." She suggested, hearing her sister instantly groan on the other end of the line. "But Jude, there had to be a reason for you to run straight to Jamie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I said chose who's in your heart. You ran off knowing who that was without any hesitation."

Jude sat up again. "I…" letting out another deep exhale, "I choked. I got outside and got scared again. I mean the first thing I see was Jamie's house and the street we played on for fifteen years. I didn't pick who was in my heart. My mind picked for me."

Now Sadie sighed, trying to give Jude the best advice she could without totally straight out telling her what to do. "Jude… I know losing people you love scares you more than anything. I know you'd sit down and watch horror movie after horror movie if it meant keeping someone you love in your life."

"Yeah. I guess, yeah." She agreed.

Continuing, "If you're willing to pretend you didn't make a mistake, just to not hurt someone you love and risk losing them… you don't change a thing you've done. But in the long road when pretending isn't working anymore… it's gonna hurt that person a lot more."

"I've already hurt Tommy. If I hurt Jamie… I can lose both of them."

"But Jude you're going with your heart, and if they both love you like they say they do, Tommy won't care you went to Jamie first, so long as you came back to him."

"And Jamie?"

"If he loved you, he'd want you to be happy. You can't fake love Jude, and without flat out telling you what to do, you're not faking it when you're around Tommy."

For the first time since she'd picked up the phone to take Sadie's phone call, a smile started to grow on her face. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell me what to do?"

"Well, only a dingy would chose Jamie over Tommy. If you did it twice, I'd have to check and see if you really did graduate high school last week."

Sighing once more, "So… here I go I guess."

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Chose who's in your heart. Not who you aren't afraid of."

She nodded, gripping the phone a tad tighter, scared of what was to come once she let go. "Who's in my heart." She confirmed.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

Technically it was his last _free_ day. Tomorrow he'd be surrounded by cameras non stop. He'd have to pretend he was happily married, when actually he wanted nothing more than a divorce. However, he did figure someone was on his side. As he walked the Toronto streets there was a nice cool breeze hitting his face. The clouds covered the sun, but the rain didn't fall, and the weather was perfect, for his mood at least.

"Watch it!" came the voice of some random guy whom Speed had accidentally bumped shoulders with, waking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He replied back, but the guy had moved on, and continued his way. You could say Vincent Speiderman stood out in the crowd. Most were found on either cell phones or busy chatting away with the person they were walking with—he was walking alone, with no mobile device. The others were found in business suits or close to that apparel, where as he kept himself warm in his leather jacket and beanie.

From the other direction, the direction in which Speed was heading, came someone else, who you could say stood out as well. He too, was walking alone, and wasn't dressed up, letting his own jacket and scarf keep him from the cold.

Both men unknowingly got closer as they continued their walk through the crowds, but again, Speiderman was stopped from his thoughts as a random girl approached him.

"Oh, my… No way. Vince Speiderman?"

Looking up, he paused his walk to look at the girl who seemed to be around fifteen standing in front of him. Two other girls, who had kept their place a few feet back eyed him giddily, as if waiting for him to confirm he was who he was, but someone else caught his eye.

"Uh… I'm sorry. You got the wrong guy." He told her while trying to move past her, but the girl just stepped in front of him again.

"Umm, no I don't."

Speed looked down to her, leaving his gaze from it's previous subject. "Look, I'm not…." But words left his own mouth as words from another man entered his ears.

"Afternoon Mr. Quincy." The doorman to Toronto's Luxury Apartment House greeted.

"Hey Charlie." Tommy greeted in return, in a not-so-cheery tone.

Speed looked back to Tommy then quickly to the girl before him. "I gotta go. Sorry." And before she could object, he moved past her and made his way to Tommy. "Hey!" he shouted. "Quincy!"

Pausing from going through the door, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Speiderman hurry through the sidewalk toward him. He walked away from the door and toward Speed, giving him a curious look wondering as to why he was there.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in Thailand?" Speed asked as he came to face him.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Jude does."

Confused, Tommy shook his head, unsure what he meant. "Jude's with Andrews. Why does she care where I am or not?"

Speed rolled his eyes while letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "Now I know why you two are so…" struggling for words, he waved his arms trying to think of how to describe their relationship. "Tommy and Jude. You're exactly alike."

"What do you want Speiderman?" he asked, irritated.

"How come you're home?"

Tommy looked away, regretting looking back to see who had called his name. "I waited till three in the morning for her." His voice rising, "Hours, Speed."

"And she waited years for you, Quincy." He fired back, matching Tommy's tone. "Look," he started, lowering his tone. "She's not happy with Jamie."

Tommy looked to him, searching for any sign of dishonesty. "What are you telling me this for?"

Sighing, he looked to the ground to collect his thoughts, figuring how to tell Tommy what he needed to tell him. "Jude's one of my best friends, one of the most amazing girls I'll ever meet." He began, looking back to Tommy. "I care about her a lot, and wish I could've been there for her more this year than I was after we broke up. I'm changing and going through with that promise to stick with each other."

"Okay… What's your point?"

"She deserves to be happy."

"And she chose Jamie. If she's happy—"

"She's not."

Tommy didn't try to continue his rant, because he didn't know what else to say. He told Jude he wanted her to be happy, and she ran to Jamie. "Speed… I can't keep pushing her. I've said all I can, and done all I can do, and she… I lost her trust. I lost her trust and I lost her."

"Tom—"

"I gotta go." He announced. "Jude picked the right guy, 'cause no matter how hard I try to show her I love her… it always backfires." And those words left Speed speechless, and left Tommy back on his way inside his apartment building.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

"So Paegan's set on this space. Said it's got the right… _spunk_." Jamie announced as he and Jude walked through the main entrance of the same studio space they were at the previous day.

Her face showed anything but being impressed with the place as she stood there next to him looking around. "You sure it's got… _spunk_?" she asked, turning her face to look at him.

He smiled while giving her hand a squeeze. "One thing I know it's got," he began to lead her through the empty space toward the hallway, "Is a really nice space for an office." Opening the door before him he stretched out his arm for her to make her way through. "D's office back at G-Major wasn't even this big."

"An office?" she asked while making her way around the room, looking over all the space and wondering what she could possibly do with it. Turning back around she continued. "Jamie… I don't need an office."

The smile on his face remained, but by force as he tried to piece together what was going through her head. "Okay… is it the space?"

She looked up from the desk she was overlooking to him, "What?"

The look on his face remained, but the annoyance was becoming more clear, "Is it me?"

"Is what you? What are you talking about?"

"You're out of it Jude." He told her while stepping forward and reaching for her hands with his own. "Been out of it since we left this morning."

She shook her head, "I'm just tired. Sadie called at practically dawn this morning and I didn't get to sleep till pretty late last night. I'm fine." She assured him.

"Really?"

Without words, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "Really."

"Well ther' you two are." Came Paegan's voice.

"Hey Paegan." Jude greeted.

Jamie let go of Jude's hands and turned toward Paegan, "The studio owners showing up?"

"They're on their way righ' now as we speak." He replied. "Oh, Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Jamie here's told me you got your music catalogue in your own possession do you now?"

Jude looked over to Jamie watching him give her a smile before she looked back to Paegan. "Yeah. Darius gave it up."

"Gee, whoever convinced him to do that must really want you to keep performin', yeah? Great lengths to get somethin' like that from Darius."

Jude only nodded her head, as the feeling of regret creeped up on her again. "Doesn't matter. Some people would just go that far…" she trailed off, the guilt getting to her.

"Doesn't matter? Don't you know what this means?" he asked, as her and Jamie just looked to him to answer his own question. "Means our company's first signed artist is the original Instant Star. What better way to start a business than with Canada's biggest pop star 'ey?"

"Looks like you're gonna do it all." Jamie nudged her. "Jude Harrison, Producer and Singing Sensation."

"All of the above." She added on, not as enthused as Jamie wished she'd be.

"Uh, dudes?" Speed's voice interrupted their conversation. "The guy who owns the building's here."

"That's our cue Jamie." Paegan said while patting his shoulder. "Game face on and cross your fingers mate."

"Think they're gonna get the space, dude?" Speed asked while watching Paegan and Jamie walk to the front of the building. "Dude?" he asked again while looking over his shoulder to find himself alone. "Jude!?"

Closing a door behind her, she slid against the back of it and down to the floor, finally allowing the tears she'd held in out. Thanking God the room was soundproof, she didn't hold back anymore. Her conversation with Sadie only made matters worse. Breaking Jamie's heart… she couldn't. And Tommy wasn't even in the country anymore… well that she knew of. It wasn't like she could blame him for leaving either. She picked Jamie. She chose the safe choice to play it safe. But she missed him _so damn much_.

Drawing in a breath, she calmed herself as much as she could while reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone. "Come on, Jude." She told herself while pushing herself off from the ground and onto her feet. Scrolling through her address book she felt her heartbeat quicken as she passed through the Ps, Rs, Ss' and hit T where Tommy's number resided.

"You can do this Harrison." And with those words she hit send, and set the phone to her ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?" she replied, a voice evident of tears that were ready to come forth again.

"Jude? Girl, why are you calling? Are you—"

"Come home." She told him, cutting him off from whatever he had to say.

Pausing he tried to think of how to respond, so to kill time he played dumb. "What?"

"Please come home, please, I… I'm sorry." She ranted, tears falling down her face again. "Come home."

"Jude, Jude, shh."

"Tommy, I meant to pick you. I'm sorry. Just come home, I'll buy your ticket, I'll… I just want you back home again, please."

"Girl." He said with more force in his voice, trying to get her attention.

"Please." She said quietly, pleading with him.

"Okay. Okay." He whispered. "Stop crying though, girl. Don't cry over me."

Jude shook her head back and forth while taking a seat on the old vacant piano bench, "I can't help it. I… I just miss you." She confessed. "God, Tommy, I miss you so much."

"I'm coming home."

"Promise?"

"With everything I am."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled while whispering, "Thank-you Tommy."

"Back at square freakin' one I see." Jamie announced from the doorway.

Without thinking, Jude flipped her phone shut and turned in her seat to look over at him. "Jamie," she started while standing from her seat.

"Don't bother." He cut her off while angrily turning away from her and storming off down the hallway.

"Jamie, wait!" she called, running after him finally catching him at the end of the hall. Taking a hold on his arm she opened her mouth to try and defend what he just heard, but he was too quick for her words.

Quickly shaking his arm from his hold he got in her face, "Don't." he said through gritted teeth, causing her to take a step away from him. "You're not playing games with me anymore. I'm not listening to your lies."

"Jamie, stop. Just hear me out."

Rushing around the corner came Speed, hearing the feud between the two from the front of the building. "Guys…" but he was ignored as Jamie jumped back in.

"Hear you out? You mean let me hear you hurt me again, right? Tell me how you're cheating on—"

"I am **not** cheating on you." She fired back. "I have never cheated—"

"Physically." He cut her off. "Every guy you've been with has dumped you because of that Timberlake wannabe."

"Jamie, man—"

"Stay outta this Speed!" he shouted, getting more and more angry as time passed.

On the verge of tears again, Jude tried to stand her ground. "If you'd just let me explain—"

"No. No, you've done enough explaining. I am so _sick_, of you're explaining over him. And ya know, I've always listened. But now, I'm not gonna be there. I'm not gonna be there when you need me."

"Jamie,"

"You'll look back and you're gonna regret this. You're gonna see just what you missed on." Taking a step close to her again, he harshly whispered, "I'm not gonna be there to clean up the pieces Quincy leaves this time."

She turned her head away from him, letting the tears fall. Speiderman stepped up beside Jamie and pulled him back away from Jude, seeing her needing Jamie most in a time like this to be her friend, but he wasn't.

"Don't you remember all the times he's hurt you, Jude? Huh?!"

"Stop!" she shouted. "Just, shut-up, Jamie! Stop talking about him like that!"

"Why? You're the only one who can get hurt in your guys' relationship?! Why can't—"

"Because I love him!" she yelled back, her words hitting Jamie like a ton of bricks.

Jude tried stabilizing her breathing, seeing it a perfect opportunity as Jamie remained silent. His eyes never left hers though. They were stuck. Frozen at the three words she had just spoken he'd wished he'd never heard. "Get out." He said in a calm tone.

"What?" she asked, unsure what exactly he meant by his words.

"You're fired."

"Jamie," Speed cut in again, but Jamie quickly turned toward Speed before he could get another word out.

"She's fired." He said in a stronger and somewhat louder tone while walking past him, and out to find Paegan.

The tears found their way, again, back to her eyes as she processed what had just happened. As she processed how much she just lost. Speed on the other hand only stared down the hall at her for a few seconds before angrily turning on his heel after Jamie.

Almost reaching Paegan and the owner of the studio, Jamie straightened his jacket before rounding the corner, but another unexpected detour was made as he felt Speed grip his shoulder and direct him into a room beside them. "What are—"

"Shut-up, Jamie." Speed told him while pushing him inside and shutting the door behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?!"

"Yes, with you!"

Jamie stared at him dumbfounded. "C'mon, Speed. I know you're not that stupid! She did the same thing with you—"

"And I didn't act like a raging maniac!" he cut him short of his words. "You knew exactly what you were getting into. I was smart enough to back away though. And you call me stupid."

"Oh, shut up man."

"Me?"

"Who else is standing there?!"

Speed shook his head at Jamie, not believing what he was hearing. "You're supposed to be her best friend. You're supposed to want her to be happy. You, are supposed to be the one to help make her happy!"

"I wanted to make her happy, and if she gave me a chance I could!"

"Not the way Quincy does! And you know it!" he shouted back. "Dude, face the facts. You know he's the only guy in her heart. Why does everyone see it but you?"

With a more serious than ever look on his face, he took a step toward Speed, staring him straight in the eye. "Because I know the real her."

But Speed only shook his head in his face. "You _knew_ the real her."

"I don't need this." He replied, pushing his way past him. "And I don't need Jude either, and if you don't like it, then you can just leave with her. Record your demo with someone else." Stopping at the door, he looked back to Speed, needing to ask one more question, "Did you two plan this all out? Come out saying you don't know where Jude went so I'd go find her and she'd be on the phone to _Little Tommy Q_. I thought _you_ were _my_ friend." Speed shook his head, ignoring what Jamie had to say, not wanting to play his games. "I've wasted too much of my time in friendships with both of you guys. I'm done."

Walking toward the door, he gave Jamie a disappointed look. "Then so are me and Jude." And those were his last words as he left Jamie standing in the doorframe alone.

Anger stilled filled within him, he watched Speiderman make his way down the hall then turn out of sight, and it hit him that he was played again. Looking around he felt the anger rise as he pushed himself off the wall and threw his foot back at the door, intending to kick it shut, but instead it flew off the hinges and onto the floor.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

Her crying had subsided to small sniffles and the occasional tear by the time Speed had returned to where he had last left her. Hearing him come around the corner she looked up from her spot against the wall on the floor and the tears came rushing back for he reminded her of everything that had just happened.

"Hey, don't cry." He said while getting to her side. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

"No it's not." She told him as he put his arms around her and picked her up from the ground. Placing her arms around his neck, she held onto him as he cradled her to his chest. "It's not."

"Jamie will come around." He told her, but she only shook her head into his shoulder. "C'mon. I'm taking you home, Jude."

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

"She's still outside. It's going on four hours, Sadie." Stuart said through the phone receiver.

"Either waiting for Jamie to get home, or Tommy to get back from Thailand." She suggested. "She won't come in?"

"She won't answer me when I talk to her. She's like in her own world." He explained. "I want to help her, but…"

Sadie sighed into the phone, "That girls heart's gone through more in three years than some have gone through in a lifetime."

"Guess that's why Tom's a heartthrob."

Chuckling, "Lets just hope he's serious about her this time."

Peaking out the curtains again, Stuart watched Jude continue to sit on the front steps, head in her hands and the smallest bit of hope in her eyes. "He better hope for his own sake. I almost didn't give him the first chance. Now I'm giving him two."

"Be nice Dad." Sadie warned.

"I will." He told her while walking back into the living room, away from the window. "Well, let me let you get back to your vacation. Besides it's near one over there."

"Don't stay up for her all night. Let her do this alone."

"You girls really grew up too quick."

She smiled, "Good night, Daddy."

"Night, Sadie."

Outside, Jude heard the sound of car come up the street and felt her heartbeat quicken, hoping it was Tommy, but to her surprise, it was only Jamie's car. She stood up, hoping he'd cooled off and would listen to her, but the slam of his car door and look on his face told her otherwise.

"Jamie," she tried anyway, but he didn't even look her way. "Jamie, please."

Right at his door, hand on the handle, he stopped at those words. Instantly regretting not ignoring her like he intended. However, he wasn't stopping to listen. Turning toward her, he took a few steps from his door, before asking the question that had been bugging him all day.

"I just wanna know one thing." He started. She nodded, letting him know he could ask her whatever he wanted. "If your little phone call with Quincy hadn't gone to plan, ya know, if he wouldn't come home for you, then what?" Except that.

Her mouth hung open, but she couldn't form words to speak. "Jamie…"

He scoffed. "I was nothing to you. When did you stop being the Jude I loved?" he asked while turning to his door and away from her.

"Jamie!" she called after him. "You weren't nothing!" but he just shook his head while walking through his door. "You weren't." she muttered quietly while finding herself back on her doorstep, tears coming back, and the regret and guilt joining forces in turning her stomach in circles.

Not much more than a minute had passed that she sat there crying. Letting it all out again like she had earlier that day. Over her crying, this time she didn't hear the sound of a car making its way up her street, but looked up at the right time to see Tommy park across the street. She froze over, her eyes fixed on the scene before her.

"Tommy," she breathed out, while pushing herself up and slowly at first, making her way toward him, but the second his door opened and he stepped out, she broke into a sprint.

A smile slowly came to his face as he watched her run to him. Her face was mixed with sadness, but he could see her trying to push the tears aside to smile for him, and the second she reached him and jumped in his arms, a smile appeared. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his instantly went around her waist as he held her up from the ground. Her lips kissed his cheek as her face pulled back and found his she let their lips instantly collide.

"I'm so sorry." She told him between kisses. "I'm sorry."

"Jude, stop apologizing." He replied, letting her feet hit the ground. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"God," she sighed while wrapping her arms around him tighter. "Don't let me ever do that again. Don't let me let you leave me."

Whispering to her ear, "I promise."

She pulled out again to look at him, "I want forever too. I want all of you with me too." She said as the tears started to come forth again.

This time he pulled her into his arms. Laying a kiss on her cheek like she did to him, and he couldn't help but want to cry with her. After twenty five years he finally got his chance to be happy. "I meant what I said in the restaurant." Holding her closer he continued, "I just should've told you sooner."

Releasing her hold a bit got him to look at her before leaning in and giving him a kiss. It was a kiss of reassurance. A kiss of new beginnings. It was a kiss full of love, and as she broke away and rested her forehead to his, she let him know just that. With closed eyes, living in the moment, "At first it's a rush, but then it gets painful. Sometimes you gotta walk away. But sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful."

She opened her eyes just as he did. The smile on his face calmed her nerves and the sparkle in his eyes encouraged her to continue on and in a shaky breath, she did just that. "I'm falling in love with you Tommy."

For she expected her confession to set him back, to possibly freak him out, she was surprised when the smile on his face remained. When the glow around him didn't fade. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer, and let his mouth rest by her ear, in which he whispered the words Jude would never forget. "I'm already in love with you, Jude."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't think of another time when she'd been so happy. Wanting to see her smile, he turned to look at her. Look at the tears leaving her eyes, and how she couldn't let her smile go away.

"Lets get outta here." She suggested. "It's still early, lets… Lets go do something. I wanna… Lets get outta here."

He smiled with a nod before leaning down and kissing her again, never getting tired of a habit he wasn't afraid to start.

Their hold on each other began to loosen as they started to move from their place in the middle of the street. "Lets get outta here." He told her while taking her hand with his own, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Let me just tell my Dad I'm…" but words left her as she looked back to her house seeing her dad standing in the doorway, smiling out at them. "…leaving." She finished, watching Stuart wave them off.

Tommy waved to Stuart, grateful for no hard feelings as Jude mouthed a thank you to her Dad. She could've sworn he looked like he had wanted to cry, but wouldn't blame him. She was starting a new life right now. She had a fresh start, and she was going into a new world with someone who loved her. Giving him one last wave good bye, she watched her father creep back inside her home and snapped back to reality.

"We're gonna be just fine." She announced as they walked around to the passenger side of his car.

Opening the door for her, he laid a small kiss on her forehead before helping her in. As she sat down, her hands were taken with his own and her attention was his. "We're gonna be better than fine. We're gonna be us. And I'm gonna do it right this time. I promise."

And no words were to be said. The smile on her face let him know she agreed, so his hands slipped from hers as he closed the door and hurried to the drivers side, both so anxious to start living again.

xxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxx

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
